Jazz Phantom
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Danny sister Jazz get ghost powers,But will the be able to stop a new evil? Danny/Jazz Sibling bonding. Done! My first Fanfiction. Rewrote it to make it understandable.
1. A New HalfGhost (Rewrite)

Do not own Danny Phantom

**Jazz Phantom**

_A new Half-Ghost_

* * *

><p>Jazz Fenton was cleaning the lab. She lives in Amity Park with her parents Jack and Maddie Fenton's who are Ghost Hunters and her younger brother Danny. Jazz also need that Danny was the superhero Danny Phantom, and had ghost powers as well. Jazz was proud her brother was doing the right thing but, was not happy not helping her brother. While she was thinking about that, the ghost portal opened and Skulker appeared.<p>

"YOU!" Jazz shouted.

She knew Skulker will never stop hunting Danny and she will not let him hurt her little brother. Jazz grabbed an ecto-gun off the nearest table and fire at Skulker. Skulker doge and fired back but, Jazz was too quick for him. Then faking a shot, he fire a grappling hook the grab Jazz's jumpsuit by her legs. Jazz jump back as Skulker pulled. The legs of the jumpsuit rip off to where Jazz's knees were. Skulker then fire a missile which Jazz doge but, fond he was not aiming for her. A blast threw Jazz forward and Skulker picks her out of the air.

"You did well girl but, I have a prey to catch." Skulker said and threw Jazz back the way she came. She turns herself to see that she was headed to the Fenton Ghost Portal.

She saw it was damage in the fight. She didn't have time to think what will happen. She enters the portal and screams. Skulker flew off to find Danny, thinking Jazz was done for.

Later Jazz woke up and slowly look around the lab. It was a mess, but the portal was worse. Jazz pick herself up and walk up stairs to call Danny and warn him about Sulker. Jazz walk past a mirror. At first she walk on and then ran back. Jazz saw her red hair was now snow white and like Danny _glowing green eyes. _Her jumpsuit was now black with white gloves, boots, and collar. Even her hair band was black. Jazz took deep breaths to calm herself down. Then a blue wisp came out of her mouth and saw Sulker fly past. Then Danny not far for him. He spots Jazz and ask "Who are you?"

"DANNY LOOK OUT!" Jazz yell before she could tell him her name.

Skulker fired a ghost net that catch's Danny. Skulker reach for Danny only to be hit in face with an ecto-blast from Jazz. Jazz looks at her hand. 'How did I do that?' she thought.

"UN... miss I hate to be rude but WILL YOU STOP LOOKING AT YOU HAND AND GET ME OUT OF THIS NET!" Danny yell snapping back to where she was at.

"So another pry to hunt huh, wonderful." Skulker said as he fired another net at Jazz.

Jazz jump or really 'flew' out of the way and blast Skulker with another ecto-blast. Skulker hit the wall and was out cold. Jazz walk up to Danny and pulls the ghost net off him.

"Thanks." he said and look around.

The house was a mess but not a mess like the lab.

"Darn Mom and Da...I mean... Mr. and Mrs. Fentons are not going to be happy finding their house like this." Danny said almost forgetting Jazz was there.

"Ya I'm...I mean...their daughter is in trouble." Jazz said thinking she shod play along.

"Not as much trouble you're in GHOST FREAKS!" said a voice behind them.

Jack and Maddie Fentons had their ecto-guns out when Danny and Jazz turn around.

"How dare you thrash our...wait a minuet _two _ghost child's?" Maddie said.

Danny and Jazz try to fly away but, Jack started shoot to stop them. 'Man it me or is Dad aim is started to get better.' Jazz though. Maddie join in and fire an shot at Danny. Jazz saw the shot and try to stop it but, was hit from behind by Jack. Danny was also hit from behind and was knock to Jazz. They slam into each other an fell on the ground with Danny on top of Jazz.

"Got you now ghost punks...Huh?" Jack look at the ghost kids and his mouth drop.

"What is it Jack?" Maddie ask and look at the ghost kids as well then _her _mouth drop.

Danny and Jazz open there eyes and saw what their parents did. Their lips were touching each other. They were _KISSING_! They jump from each other, spitting.

_'I can't believe I kiss her/him.'_ Danny and Jazz thought at the same time.

"So the Ghost boy got himself a girlfriend." Jack said.

"She/He not my girl/boyfriend!" Danny and Jazz yell and flew quickly away. Jack and Maddie were speechless.

As soon as they got outside Danny ask "How do you know my name?"

Jazz frozen at first then said "Everyone know you, you're **_Danny Phantom_ **the ghost hero."

"Yeah and you are?" Danny ask.

"I'm UN...", Jazz quickly became lost then pick the first thing that pop in her head, "Jazz Phantom."

Jazz face palm herself thinking that Danny will not be happy with Jazz with Ghost Powers. Danny blink and said "Cool, What are you doing out of the Ghost Zone?"

"I...UN...was hopping that you will...UN...train me" She answer. Since she just got her powers Danny can teach her how to use them.

"Sure, 10 O'clock sounds good?" Danny answers than ask.

"It that a _date_." Jazz laugh. Danny join in then hear his name

"Hey Danny!" Danny look down and saw Sam Madison and Tucker Flory.

"Hey Sam, Hey Tucker." Danny call as he and Jazz flew down to them.

"Danny who's this?" Sam ask.

"This is Jazz Phantom and no Tuck she not going out with you." Danny said saying the last part at Tucker.

"Aw Man...Wait Jazz _Phantom _as in Jazz _Fenton_." Tucker ask.

"Ya, I know her." Jazz said. Then remember that she forgot something

"I got to go," Jazz said, "see you later Danny ."

"10 O'clock!" Danny yell.

"Hey why do you get to date her and I don't?" Tucker whine.

"IT NOT A DATE TUCKER!", Danny yell, "it training."

"Training for what?" Sam ask.

"She never told me." Danny answer.

"Your clueless." Sam said shaking her head.

"I'm not clueless!" Danny shouted.

Jazz flew back to the lab and use her powers to clean it up. Just as Jazz finish cleaning she hear her mom come do stairs. Jazz try to change back because she has the same powers as Danny. She change back before her mom came around the corner.

"Wow Jazz you clean the lab be yourself", Maddie said amaze, "take a break you earn it."

Jazz walk up stairs and thought of the name she pick for her ghost form. 'Jazz Phantom, A nice ring to it'

* * *

><p>Rewrite of my First Fanfiction story, This with more space and some fix words. I even added a few more lines to make this better. I can tell that this is better then the first time I did this story. Hope it easy on the eyes.<p> 


	2. Danny new partner (Rewrite)

Do not own Danny Phantom or DBZ

**I do own Iris Campson and Tomas"Tom"Scott **

**Danny's New Partner**

* * *

><p>10 O'clock came and Jazz, in her ghost form, meet Danny above Fentons Works.<p>

"So what our first lesson?" Jazz ask.

"Fighting me," Danny said, "I want to see how good you are."

Jazz was afraid that she will hurt her brother then remember that Danny been doing this for a year. Danny flew at Jazz throwing a punch. Jazz move to the side and threw a punch back. Danny block it and threw a kick. Jazz dodge the kick and threw an uppercut knock Danny higher into the air. Danny stop himself and disappear. Jazz look for Danny but can't find him. Something told Jazz to duck and she did. Danny appear behind Jazz and threw a roundhouse kick. Jazz then kick backwards hitting Danny in the chest.

_'Man, she good.'_, Danny thought,_ 'did she really need me to train her?' _

"Come on!", Jazz yell, She knew that her brother better then this, "You're not even trying. I've hit you twice."

"Don't worry this was just an warm up." Danny said with a smile. Danny flew at Jazz at full speed. Jazz ready herself. As soon as Danny got to Jazz, they started trade blows at very fast speed. They move from Fentons Works to the park. They move from each other and both prepare and an ecto-beam

"YAHAAAAAAAAAA!" they shouted as their beams meet and explodes.

Many people that where asleep was awoke by a _very, very, very, very, very, _loud noise. Danny and Jazz stood across from each other not move an inch.

Finally Danny said "That all for now." Jazz nods. "Same time tomorrow?" She ask.

"No, the night after.", Danny answer, "so you can rest for the next training lesson."

Jazz nods again.

"Well, see you later." Danny said and waves while flying off.

Jazz waves back and fly's off as well. As soon as got back to her room, she change back to her human form. Then she notice that during training that she couldn't stop blushing at Danny's blocks and counters.

_'Sick and wrong.'_, Jazz thought, _'he's your brother not your boyfriend.'_

Jazz went to sleep still thinking about training and Danny's blocks and counters.

* * *

><p>The next day at Casper High, Jazz still could not stop blushing at Danny;s blocks and counters.<p>

_'What wrong with you.'_, Jazz yell in her head, _'It like you want to...'_ Jazz stop herself from finishing the thought.

_'SICK AND WRONG!'_ Jazz yell in her head again.

No one look at Jazz, but someone was. Her name is Iris Campson. Iris is an 18 teen year old that wears an white T-shirt with black pants. She had blonde hair with a black hairband in it. She had teal eyes that cause guys to fall in love with her. Iris turns to her friend Tomas "Tom" Scott. Tom is also an 18 teen year old. He had brown hair and black eyes. He wears a yellow T-shirt and blue jeans.

Tom doesn't look at Iris but knew what she was thinking. _'Should we help her?'_

Tom move his eyes back in a way of saying,_ 'No, she can't be trusted._' Iris look at Tom, then back at Jazz.

_'Yes she can be trusted but it looks likes she needs a friend."_ She thought.

After class Jazz went to her locker to put her book away and hope to talk to Danny.

"Hi" said a voice behind her.

Jazz turns around and sees Iris. "Hi", she said back, "who are you?"

"I'm Iris Campson." Iris said. "I'm Jasmine Fenton but everyone calls me Jazz." Jazz said.

"_**FENTON**_?!", Iris yell, "as in Mrs. Jessie Fenton?"

"Huh?", Jazz ask, "you know my great, great, great, great, grandmother?"

"I've hear of her, she fights ghosts with bare hands!"

"Wow!, Jazz said, "I got to tell Danny. I had no idea."

"Danny?", Iris ask, "who that your _boyfriend_?"

Jazz froze at first and then said calmly " No he's my brother."

"Oh!", Iris said, "I'm sorry." "It's okay." Jazz told her.

Then before Jazz can say anything else, her ghost sense came out of her mouth. 'What? A ghost? Here?' Jazz thought. Once again Skulker flew past Jazz with Danny right behind him.

"Who that?" Iris ask pointed at Danny.

"That's Danny Phantom the ghost hero." Jazz told her.

"UN...Ladies are you suppose to be running?" Danny ask.

Jazz was already done at Danny's words.

_'Sorry Iris but I got to help Danny.'_ Jazz thought "GOING GHOST!"

Turning into Jazz Phantom, she flew back to where Danny and Skulker was. Danny was back by Skulker hit and past Jazz. Skulker flew after Danny but Jazz kick him in the face knocking him into a wall. Skulker shook is head and saw Jazz.

"Ah it's you again, my second pry." Skulker said.

"You're going back to the Ghost Zone Skulker!" Jazz told him.

Before she can attack another voice rang out, "You're not catching any one ghost!"

Jazz, Skulker, and Danny, who just flew back from Skulker's hit and hear the voice as well, turn to the sound of the voice. There stood a girl with point blonde hair with an white T-shirt with the letters G.F.

"Ghost Fighter!" Skulker yell.

"Who Ghost Fighter?" Danny ask.

"The only human in the world, and the Ghost Zone, to be train by _ghosts_!" Skulker told him.

"And to fight as one!" Ghost Fighter added as she punch Skulker away from Danny and Jazz.

"You can call me Fighter." She said

"Danny, Jazz." the Phantoms told her.

Then Danny was blast away by Skulker. Jazz fly to Skulker to throw an punch but dodge and grab Jazz' hair. Skulker then threw Jazz at Danny who was flying back. Jazz crash into Danny and slam into a wall. Skulker turn to Fighter and said

"There my preys, get you own!" They was soon busy fighting that they fail to notices a flash.

Then a voice stop them, "No, I'm not."

* * *

><p>Chapter two rewrite, again more space and a few fix words. All the chapters will have more space. I'm also replace the chapters with my rewrite chapters so if you didn't like the old ones then these might be better for you. I added a DBZ fight scene in this chapter as well, did you spot it?<p> 


	3. The fusion Ghost(Rewrtie)

Do not own DP

The Fusion Ghost

* * *

><p>Skulker and Fighter look at the new ghost. It look like Danny with the same hair, eyes and DP ego, but with new changes. It hair was Danny's hair in the front <em>and<em> Jazz's hair in the back. The jumpsuit remain black but the groves, boots, and collar were _green_. Skulker look behind the new ghost and saw that Danny and Jazz were gone.

"HEY!", Skulker yell, "where are my preys?"

"I told you before Skulker," the new ghost said, _"No I'm_ _not_."

"Wait, you the Phantoms?" Fighter ask.

"Yes," it answer, "my name is _Dazz _Phantom, the fusion ghost."

_ 'Fusion ghost?',_ Fighter thought, _'I didn't know ghost can fuse.'_

"Well I guess I'll take you instead." Skulker said and fire a ghost net.

Dazz jump in the air and fire a ecto-blast. Skulker flew out of the way and punch Dazz. Dazz did not finch. Just smile and threw an punch back. Skulker was once again hit to the wall only this time he went _through _the wall. Skulker pick himself up and hear and beep off his waist.

"Go to the library and read about the purple back gorillas." Skulker read.

"What? I thought I fix that!" As Skulker flew off to the library, Dazz smile and "Nice job Tucker."

Tucker and Sam come out of their hiding space and walker up to Dazz and Fighter.

"Who are you?" Sam ask

"And who's she?" Tucker add.

"My name is Dazz Phantom." Dazz answer.

"Great just what we need _three_ Phantoms." Tucker said.

Sam got a good look at Dazz and ask _"Danny?" _ Tucker saw someone else.

_"Jazz?" _He ask.

"Yes and yes.", Dazz said, "I'm _both_ of them."

"WHAT?" Tucker Sam and Fighter shouted.

"Don't stall in the dark Fighter." Dazz told Fighter.

"Right, I'm Ghost Fighter but you can call me Fighter." Fighter said to Tucker and Sam.

"Hi I'm Tucker Fouly, that T.F. as in Too Find" Tucker said trying to hit on Fighter. (Fighter an girl after all.) Sam grab Tucker by the ear and pull him away.

"Ignore him, I'm Sam Madison." Sam said.

"Nice to meet both of you." Fighter said and shook hands with Sam (and slap Tucker for kissing her hand. Poor Tucker.)

"Look, I need to get Skulker back to the Ghost Zone.", Dazz said, "so I'll fill you two in later."

"I need to go as well." Fighter said.

Dazz flew off to find Skulker and Fighter ran off to see if any more ghost was around.

"Now what?" Tucker ask stupidity.

Sam roll her eyes and said "Cover for Him, I mean her, I mean...never mind."

Sam held her head as she try to figure out if Dazz was a boy or girl or both.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, In the Ghost Zone, Clockwork watch Danny and Jazz become Dazz.<p>

"So they learn the art of Ghostly Fusion." he said as he turn in an old man.

"Clockwork."

Clockwork turns to his visitors.

"Ah," Clockwork said, "John and Cassy Etcowins, what can I do for you?"

John look like Danny only his hair was spikier and longer. Cassy look like Jazz only shorter hair, high heels boots and blue lipstick on.

John spoke up, "They're making their move."

"Who?", Clockwork ask, "wait you mean...?"

"Yes Team O'tces are heading to earth." John said sadly, knowing the earth was doom.

Clockwork smiles and said "Not to worry we have help on earth."

John and Cassy look at Clockwork who show they what he's means.

"Who are they?" John ask.

"They are Danny and Jazz Fentons also know as Danny and Jazz _Phantoms_." Clockwork told them.

"PHANTOMS?" Cassy yell, "why do they have _that_ last name?"

Clockwork smiles and said "Things will be reveal in time."

* * *

><p>The next day Jazz watch her brother train with his powers.<p>

"So you had no idea of how you fuse with that new _ghost_?" Sam ask.

Sam and Tucker did not that Jazz's ghost form because of Danielle. They think it another trick by Vlad.

As if Danny was reading their minds, he said "She doesn't look like one of Vlad's Clones, she looks like a lost soul."

Jazz smile's at Danny words for it was true, she was a lost soul. She had ghost powers and need help with them.

"And no I had no idea how we fuse." Danny added.

Then the door bell rang and Jazz shouted "I'll get it!" and run upstairs.

Jazz open the front door and saw Iris.

"Hi Iris, come on in." She welcome the girl and invite her inside.

"Thanks" Iris said.

"Who is it Jazz?" Maddie ask as she walk into the room.

"Mom this is Iris, Iris this is my Mom." Jazz told her mom.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Fenton." Iris said and shook hand with Maddie.

"Call me Maddie dear.", Maddie said, "it's nice to see Jazz get some friends."

Just then Danny, back in human form, came up stairs.

"Jazz, who's this?" he ask.

"Danny this is Iris, Iris this is my brother Danny who you thought was my boyfriend." Jazz said.

"WHAT?', Danny yell, "she thought we were _dating_?"

"Sorry about that.", Iris said, "by the way Danny you're cute."

Danny blush at Iris words, it wasn't every day he was told that by a cute girl he just met.

"Oh! I just remember, I need to tell you two some thing, alone." Iris said whispering the last word for Danny and Jazz.

"OK", Jazz said, "Mom we're be in Danny's room if you need us."

"OK Jazz I'll call you three down when dinner ready." Maddie said.

Danny and Jazz look at each other with worry faces. They grab Iris and ran to Danny's room leaven Maddie confusion.

Once in Danny room Iris ask "Is you mom a bad cook."

"No., Danny answer, "But she and dad brings the food to life and we don't want to fight it off."

"Ohhhhhh!" Iris said.

"Did you have some thing to tells us?" Danny ask.

"Yes.", Iris said, "you need to destroy the ghost portal."

"WHAT?" Danny and Jazz yell.

* * *

><p>Chapter three rewrite. Dazz Phantom is a OC that I thought of when I first started this chapter. Dazz will appear again in the last chapter. Also, I forget how to spell Tucker's last name, can some one help me on that.<p> 


	4. Team O'tces

Do not own Danny Phantom

I do own Iris, Tom, and Team O'ctes.

Team O'tces

Why do you want the Ghost Portal destroy?" Danny ask Iris. "A group of Halfas coming to earth." Iris answer. "Halfas?", Danny said, "but there are only three." Danny face palm him. 'I shouldn't have said _th__at_.' He thought. "Three?" Iris ask. "Yes, Danny is one of the halfas." Jazz said. Iris look at Danny not sure how he's a halfa. "Don't tell any one. GOING GHOST!" Danny said as he turn into Danny Phantom. "WOW!" Iris yell. "Not so loud." Jazz said. "You are not shock?" Iris ask her. "I already knew." Jazz told her. "Oh, so who the other halfas?" She ask. "One is Vlad Masters A.K.A Vlad Plasmius." Jazz said frowning. "Or as I call him a one seriously craze up Fruit Loop." Danny added. Iris laugh and ask, "Why?" "He want to kill our Dad, marry our Mom, Ew, and make me his evil son and try to get Jazz as well." Danny said "Wow he is one seriously craze up fruit loop." Iris said "He is" Jazz agree. "And the third is Danielle." Danny contused. "Who's she?" Iris ask. "She my clone but we call each other cousins." Danny said. "I wound like to meet her one day." Iris said. "Me too." Jazz agree. Then Iris cell phone rang. "Hello? Tom, Tomas! I'm at the Fentons house." Iris said in the phone. "YES THEY CAN!", Iris yell in the Phone, "you need to stop judging people. Guess want there a halfa with me right now and he's our side. Too bad he's helping us stop Team O'tces!"Iris slam her phone shut. "Wow, remind to never make you angry." Jazz said with her eyes wide. "Sorry about Tom, he doesn't trust new people." Iris said. "Who Team O'tces?" Danny ask. "They are the group of Halfas that are coming to earth to destroy the humans." Iris told them. "NO THEY WON'T" Danny and Jazz yell. "We'll Stop them." Danny said. "Team Phantom won't let them." Jazz added. "Team Phantom?" Iris ask. "It a team I form.", Danny said, the members are, me,Tucker,Sam and Jazz." Iris couldn't believe it. Four teenagers fighter to keep their homes safe. Then Danny and Jazz's ghost sense came out of their mouth and Iris hair move in front of her face "I got to go." all three of them said. Danny flew out side to find the ghost. Jazz ran to her room. 'Look out ghost cause here I come.' Jazz thought. "GOING GHOST!" she said. Iris ran out side and hid in an alley. "YAAAAAAAA!" Iris yell in the air turning into Ghost Fighter. They meet up with Danny who still look for the ghost. "Where's the ghost?" Fighter ask. "It got to be here some were." Jazz said. "Well well well, what have we here." said a voice behind them. The Phantoms and Fighter turn around and saw 100 or more ghost in front of them. Danny and Jazz's ghost senses were going crazy. "Team O'tces!" Fighter yell. "Hello Killer Phantom." The Leader said pointed at Danny. "Dude my name is not Killer, It Danny, Danny Phantom!" Danny said "And I'm Jazz Phantom" Jazz add "Aw Killer got himself a wife." Some of the team mark and laugh at there own joke. "She/I'm not my/his wife!" They yell. "So why are you helping the humans?", The Leader ask, 'we send you to kill them" "Dude I don't kill, I'll never kill unless I have too." Danny told him. "Well if that how it gonna be fine, GET THEM!" The Leader said. Team O'tces flew at Danny Jazz and Fighter. They fought back. The battle of the safely of humans has begin.

Phantom Fan 21 here. Short chapter I must say. But the Last Chapter is going to be longer. The final battle is base off of a YouTube video I watch. It should be good. Oh I forget to say the Ghostly Fusion last half an hour for Danny and Jazz. Tell me what you think. Until then "See you next time"


	5. The Final Battle

Do not own DP

I do own Team O'tces and Dazz Phantom

Dazz's Power

Danny ,Jazz and Fighter fought back but, there was too many of them. Evey time they knock one down _three _more took their place. Even with all of Danny's powers they kept coming. Fanlly the Leader said "Stop." Team O'tces flew back to their leader. "You fight well I must say.",The Leader said, "but all good things must end." "You're right about that." Danny agree. "But the humans here are not going." Jazz add."Then die with the humans!" one of the member said. "Leave them to me." the Leader said. "Danny, Jazz.", Fighter whispered, "be careful the Leader is stronger then he looks." Who should I take down first, I'm know, how about you Killer?" The Leader said. "You will not touch him. Jazz yell. She threw a punch but, the Leader didn't finch. "It will take more than a punch to stop Grovener." He told her. "What?" Jazz ask and then threw an kick. Grovener flew up to dodge and Jazz follow him. "You'll pay for this!", Jazz yell, "we won't let you kill off the humans." Jazz charge at Grovener who just smiles and fire's an red etco-beam. "AHHH!"Jazz yell as she was hit back to the school. Normally the school is closed but there is a event going on. Jazz land so hard that dust surround her and change back to her human form. Only Danny saw. "JAZZ!" he yell. He turn to Grovener and said "You're mine." Danny flew at full speed but Grovener's eyes flash slowing Danny down. To Danny he was still at full speed,but to Grovener Danny was as slow as a snail. Grovener flew up to Danny and Fire another etco-beam. Danny was knock back into the school. "DANNY!" Tucker and Sam yell. "PHANTOM!" The others yell.("GHOST BOY!" Paulina yell) Danny pick himself up and said "Get down and cover your ears." Sam and Tucker knew what Danny was doing, but everyone did not. "Just do it!"Sam yell. Danny took a deep breath and release his Ghostly Wail. Grovener was shock to see a rarely ghost move, but just smile as he was hit. Danny stop his wail so he doesn't change back to his human form. Then Grovener appear in front of Danny with no signs of pain. "Who are you?" Danny ask weakly. "I'm Grovener PHANTOM!" Grovener said then kick Danny in the air then knock him back to the ground, right into Jazz! Rocks cover them as Grovener laugh. "Don't tell me this is the best you two can do." Fighter was shock and angry. 'They can't lose, they can't.' She thought. Grovener turn to Fighter and said "I was hopping a better fight from those two, but let's hope you will instead." Fighter ready herself as Grovener charge at her. Inside the rocks Danny, in his human form, lay across from Jazz,both out cold. Then Clockwork's voice speak to them. "You have _ghost halfs, _that give you _power_, that control by the _heart_, the_y_ make you _one_." Danny and Jazz open their eyes but instead of their normal eye color, they are green, _glowing green._ Fighter was not holding well against Grovener. Every time she threw an attack, he blush it off as if it was noting. Then felt an energy reading. 'This power,' she thought, 'I felt this before...' Then the rocks blast away and Danny and Jazz, back in ghost form, stood up. "So you through you can beat me,by becoming an MONSTER!" Danny yell with his voice echoing. "Behold our to POWER!" Jazz added voice echoing as well. "There on way to go, ready?" Danny ask Jazz. "Let's do this!" Jazz answer. "GOING GHOST!" They yell as their body's fuse. A bright light surround the area and everyone cover their eyes. When the light fade, only Fighter, Sam, and Tucker knew who was standing in Danny and Jazz's place. "Who are you, are you Danny Phantom or Jazz Phantom?" Grovener ask the new ghost. It looks at him and said "My name is Dazz Phantom." Grovener growl then laugh. "Doesn't matter what you do, say good bye to the human's." Grovener prepared an ecto-blast and aim at the Students. Then with speed no one has seen, Dazz kick Grovener into a tree.(A/N I would have use an cliff but in then no cliffs in Amity Park.) "Too easy." He/She said

(Phantom Fan 21 here. This is an six chapter book but I'm putting the last two Chapters together)

Grovener pull himself out and floated up to Dazz. "Luckily hit" He said. "You going to talk or are you going to fight?" Dazz ask. Grovener flew at Dazz throwing a punch. Dazz block it, then both began to move at very fast speed. Only Fighter was able to keep up with them. In Fighter's eyes, Dazz knock Grovener down and attack him. Grovener block the attack and hit Dazz away then kick him/her from behind. Back at normal speed, Dazz brought out his rings and spin them around himself and charge and Grovener knock him high in to the air. Grovener stop himself and saw he was in space. 'How can they be so strong?' He thought. Dazz then appear and saw Grovener with a charge up ecto-blast. Dazz charge his/her's up as well and fire at the same time as Grovener did. The Blast's met and explode. As the lade fade, a red and black light was hitting a green and black light trying to over power each other. Grovener was hit into the space rock(A/N I can not spell the real word). Grovener pull himself out and got behind Dazz and punch him/her to the moon. Dazz got up and flew to Grovener and kick him back to land to catch his breath as Dazz appear in front of him. "Well," He said, "you two are harder to kill then I thought. I don't know how you pull off that fusion trick, but I was highly impress." "Heh,heh." Dazz smiles and close his eyes. 'I don't know how I pull it off ether.' Dazz thought. "But tell, Dazz Phantom, how much energy do you have left after that power up of yours?" Grovener ask Fighter eyes wides and check Dazz's energy reading. 'He's right, Dazz is powerful but is losing a lot of energy,' Fighter thought, 'I said Dazz has 10 to 15 minuets left until he or she or who ever runs out of energy' "I also must said it a shame that Killer and his wife won't help us." Grovener continued. "Jazz is not Danny WIFE!",Dazz yell, "she's his SISTER!" "WHAT?" everyone yell. Sam whisperer to Tucker. "We need to tell Jazz we sorry about things we said about her" Tucker nods then continued watching the fight. "Well then," Grovener said, "lets see how much energy you have left to... stop...THIS!" Grovener flew high in to the air and release an giant ecto ball. Dazz brought all the energy he/she had and fire at the ecto ball. The ecto-beam stop it but Grovener smiles and fire three smaller ecto ball making the giant one even bigger. Dazz try to hold it back but he was begin to be overpower. Then an gold light sped in the sky and stop right behind Grovener. It was Ghost Fighter! Grovener turn in shock. "Games over, Grovener." She said and punch him, _hard_. Dazz saw what Fighter did and overpower the ecto ball. The ecto-beam went thorough the ecto ball and heading to move out of the beam path and hear and saw Grovener be rip apart. "They did it!" Tucker yell and everyone stared cheered. Team O'tces was shock. Their leader? Defeated? But Dazz was not smiling at all. He/She just kelp looking in the sky. Fighter notices and ask "Dazz?" then looks as well. "WHAT'S THAT?"She shouted. Everyone stop cheering and look in the sky. A red and black mist appear from no where. Team O'tces smiles. Their Leader not gone yet. Then Dazz's rings appear and move up and down turning him/her into Dazz Fenton. Dazz now wears black and white sneakers, light blue pants with an black T-shirt with an red oval on it. Dazz's eyes was now teal blue and his/her hair is now black and red. "Holy Smoke's to hate." said Mr Lancer. (A/N it the best I can think of.) "Dazz?", Fighter ask, "are you ok?" Dazz looks at her and saids "I'm fine in fact I'm GOING GHOST!" Dazz's rings appear again and as they move, Dazz disappear. Inside the mist Grovener appear. "What? I'm alive?" He ask, good,good time to destroy the humans again. Then Dazz appear in front of Grovener back in ghost form. "Grrrr! I had it with you!" Grovener yell and charge an ecto-blast but never got to use it as Dazz flew up to him and put an hand to his face. "What? You can't do this!", Grovener yell, "you said you won't kill!" "I said I'll kill if I have too" Dazz remind him and fire an etco-beam. "NOOOOOO!" Grovener yell as he was rip apart again. Back on earth The humans cheered again as Team O'tces retreated back to the Ghost Zone. Tucker and Sam high five each other then saw Dazz come back down and split back into Danny and Jazz. Sam and Tucker run to help Danny up as Fighter did the same with Jazz. Danny walk up to Jazz and said "Nice job, big sister." Jazz smiles. "Thanks little brother." Danny and Jazz hug each other and turn to the press that catch the whole fight (but not that part where Jazz turn back to her human self) on tape. "Mr Phantom, who is this young lady?" ask a reporter. "Where did she come from?" ask another. "How does she know you?" ask an third. Jazz steep up and said " My name is Jazz Phantom. Like Danny, I don't come from the Ghost Zone, and Danny is my brother." "You can call us the Phantoms Siblings." Danny added. Then he and Jazz disappear. Clockwork turn to John and Cassy. "What do you think now?" He ask them turn to an middle age man. John and Cassy were speechless. Fanlly John said, "You know our answer." "I know," Clockwork said, "then again I know everything." Later that day Jazz told Danny how she got her powers and Danny agree to keep training her. Late that night a shadow was looking in the school football field for something then fond it. A black grove put it up. It was a dark red ring. The shadow turn to the readers to show it red eyes and fangs. The shadow laugh as this things fade away.

The End?

Phantom Fan 21 here. All right! Book 1 is Finish! Book 2 The Return of Grovener is next and also the return of an old ally. I think you know how the shadow is. Like I said this was a six chapter book, I just put chapter 5 and 6 together.  
>I'm going to take a break from my stories but no worry's I'll return soon. Until then "See you next time"<p> 


End file.
